


Pocky Day

by FainTheSentientBeing



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FainTheSentientBeing/pseuds/FainTheSentientBeing
Summary: Tsubasa and Honoka try and play The Pocky Game. Unfortunately, things don't go quite right. But what more could you expect from Honoka Kousaka?





	

Idle winds flew about the Autumn day, lazily tossing up loose strands of hair from people’s heads and scattering dead leaves small distances along the floor. Blazing oranges from the lifeless leaves contrasted the concrete of the pathway. The stage was all but set for Winter’s arrival, and upon it stood one performer. Tsubasa Kira, a formal trenchcoat adorning her person. Her back was pressed into the sturdy walls of a small shop, she was peacefully patient; obviously waiting for something.

Crashing through the scenery, Honoka Kousaka emerged, utterly eliminating the peaceful atmosphere. She beamed, her smile like a second sun warming the area around her. It was like the cold was nothing to her as she rushed to Tsubasa, proudly displaying a small pink box as if it were some grand artifact. “Strawberry Pocky? Why did you get that?” Tsubasa asked, moving the box away from her face so she could look at Honoka again. 

Honoka looked from the box to Tsubasa, then back again; frowning she asked “Do you not like strawberry? I can go back in and get chocolate.” she muttered, her posture had drooped; she was like a puppy who had just been scolded. 

“Huh? No, no. It’s not that.” Tsubasa said, a frown reflecting Honoka’s own forming on her face “It’s just, why are you buying Pocky at all? And why were you so excited about it? You said it was a surprise but, it wasn’t all that surprising.” she smiled up at Honoka appreciatively. “Thank you though, I was getting kinda hungry.”

Within Honoka’s mind, gears were turning. Connections forming until she came to a realisation. “Um. Tsubasa-chan. Do you realise what day it is?” she asked, trying to comprehend how Tsubasa could be so oblivious. 

“Um. It’s November 11th?” Tsubasa responded, tilting her head at Honoka. The two of them looked at one another, confusion filling the air between them.

“It’s pocky day, Tsubasa-Chan.” Honoka stated with surprising bluntness. She brought the pack back into Tsubasa’s view “I want to play the Pocky game with you!” she grinned. Everything clicked into place for Tsubasa, she had been so focused on Honoka all day she had managed to ignore all of the advertising, people playing, everything to do with Pocky. Whether it was in the morning when she was preparing to go out with her, when she was waiting for her to arrive, when they were together, in every moment of that day Honoka had been her solitary focus. She blushed slightly, she’d never played it herself however she had seen plenty of people play it before, especially Erena and Anju. She recalled the previous year when the two of them had been so determined to win that they ended up kissing, for one reason or another that thought wouldn’t leave her mind as she looked at Honoka. 

Tsubasa’s eyes became drawn to Honoka’s lips, a thought formed in her mind just as a smile did on her face. “Perhaps this is my chance…” Tsubasa thought to herself, her grin only widening as she entertained the possibility of kissing Honoka. “Okay. I’ll warn you though Honoka-Chan, I’m not planning on losing.” she taunted, winking at Honoka as she waited for her to begin.

Honoka’s eyes lit up at the challenge, grinning at Tsubasa she took the Pocky into her mouth. She watched Tsubasa carefully, as she did thoughts flooded her mind. She had heard plenty of stories about people kissing while playing the Pocky game, she wondered if this would become one of those. The more she entertained the possibility, the more she began wishing it would happen. Her heart beated faster and faster, she moved closer to Tsubasa. Closing her eyes she came to a conclusion. Whatever happens, happens. But no matter what she was not going to lose…

Honoka paused. Something felt off, the stick wasn’t broken and her lips weren’t pressed against Tsubasa’s. Nothing that was supposed to happen had happened. Opening her eyes a sense of panic overtook Honoka. 

Somehow, by some stupid miracle she had managed to poke Tsubasa in the eye with the Pocky stick. She opened her mouth, the stick dropping to the floor as she did. “Oh no! I-I’m so sorry Tsubasa-Chan!” she began, worriedly blurting out apologies as Tsubasa clutched her eye. 

“Is she angry with me? Is she hurt? Have I ruined everything?” Honoka questioned herself, the state of Tsubasa was a mystery to her and it was terrifying. All she could do was remain silent and watch for a reaction. Just as she began to calm Tsubasa’s shoulders began to quiver, her head bobbing slightly, she made quiet noises that Honoka couldn’t quite figure out. Immediately her mind took to the worst case scenario. “Tsu-tsubasa-chan? Are you crying?”

Tsubasa burst out laughing, reaching her hand out to Honoka’s shoulder for support. Her uncontrollable laughter caused her to stumble forward, finding herself pressed into Honoka as she giggled. After a few minutes she managed to regain her balance, not moving from her position leaning into Honoka. Glancing up at Honoka’s face, she moved her gaze to her eyes. “You know Hono-Pyon, you surprise me. That’s something I like about you.” she grinned as she discreetly took a Pocky from the box.

“H-hono-Pyon? Are you calling me that now? Why?” Honoka’s face flushed, utterly bewildered she stared back at Tsubasa. She awaited some kind of answer only to be met by the flavour of strawberry in her mouth.

Following that, the feeling of Tsubasa’s lips on hers. They had barely even played the Pocky game, Tsubasa had just kissed her. As she pulled away she bit the Pocky, eating it as she eagerly awaited Honoka’s reaction. 

“...Guess I win, don’t I Tsuba-Pyon?” she giggled, leaning down and kissing Tsubasa back. Neither of their hearts had beaten that fast in their lives. Tsubasa buried her face into Honoka’s shoulder, she had intended for her to be the smooth one but it was clear Honoka had turned the tables on her. 

The two of them held their positions contentedly, holding one another in the cold Autumn weather. Neither of them could feel the wind skirting around their ankles, or cared they had utterly failed at playing the Pocky game. All that mattered to them was being with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from a discussion I had with Seigus, an amazing Tsubahono writer. So, shout out to them, please check them out they're a lot better than me honestly.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and leave any thoughts and feelings you have in the comments.


End file.
